Broken Promise
Broken Promise is an event which takes place Shizume City and surrounds Maria Yubikiri's anger towards Yō Chitose over his breaking of a promise he made to her. Prologue After having met at a bar, Yō Chitose brought Maria Yubikiri to a room where the two of them talked. Maria told him about her past lover, who left her without saying goodbye as soon as he discovered her powers. Maria went on to state that she was a monster and such was inevitable. Chitose asked if he resembles the man who left her, to which she states she is sorry for making him a substitute. Sad, Maria made him promise that the next morning, he'll say goodbye to her.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 27-28 The next morning, Chitose woke up next to Maria and had a cigarette. As she looked up and smiled at him, Chitose realized he'd forgotten who she was and began to panic. Slowly, Chitose began to recall that he'd met her in a bar but can't remember what else happened since he'd had too much to drink. Maria then handed him a bottle of tomato juice, telling him that he'd said after a night of drinking, it'd be good to have some. Chitose asked if she'd bought it for him, which she claimed she did as she promised to. While drinking, Chitose stated he didn't remember anything that happened the previous night, enraging her and causing her to destroy the bottle. Upset, Maria asked if he had really forgotten what happened the previous night.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 8-11 Event While playing a game of baseball with his fellow HOMRA members, Chitose is told by Anna that there is a very sad person out there and that he should be careful not to die. When he is up to bat, Chitose hits a fly ball which heads for a woman who is passing by. Chitose calls out for her to duck. However, the woman instead catches the ball with one hand and to tears it to shreds, remarking that she has found Chitose. As the woman then rips through a steel fence, Chitose runs away while Tatara films it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 5-8 As he runs down the street, Chitose is pulled into an alley by Masaomi and Tatara, allowing him to avoid the woman. While on the phone with Kusanagi, Tatara hands the phone to Chitose, who expects to speak with HOMRA's second in command. Instead, he is shocked to hear their king Mikoto Suoh on the other end, asking Chitose if he wants him to save him. Chitose sheepishly replies that he'll get out of it himself, at which point Kusanagi takes back the phone and tells him that he's lucky Mikoto is in a good mood.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 11-13 Kusanagi takes the phone and tells Chitose that the woman coming after him is Maria Yubikiri; an infamous assassin and Strain. Kusanagi goes on to say that though clients who break promises will be killed, she won't harm a good citizen, which causes him to ask Chitose what he did that made her so angry. Chitose realizes she's chasing him because of the promise he broke the previous night. While Masaomi claims there is nothing but doom, Tatara states they shouldn't abandon Chitose yet. Noticing their friendship, Tatara asks how the two knew each other, to which Masaomi states they've been friends for a while but Chitose has issues with women ever since a bad breakup and he hasn't changed since.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 14-15 While pondering the next course of action, the three are found by Maria, who confirms Masaomi's suspicion that she'll kill all of them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 17 As she attacks, Masaomi pulls the others out of the way. Quickly, Chitose tells Maria to stop and calm down. Thinking he remembered, Maria does so, but quickly resumes when he states didn't. The three red clansmen run down the street, with Masaomi telling Tatara he should leave or else he'll be killed, which he happily does. Chitose and Masaomi soon escape to the bar where Chitose met Maria, thinking it will help him remember. While Chitose thinks back to the situation, Masaomi tells him he shouldn't drag along a woman he dumped, though Chitose claims he's not doing that. Suddenly, Chitose begins to remember.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 18-22 While Chitose recalls his memory, Tatara is found by Maria, who pins him to a wall and asks where Chitose is. Stating she knows him to be HOMRA's weakest executive, Maria tells Tatara that though she can kill him, she doesn't want to anger the Red King, having interest only in finding Chitose. In response, Tatara asks her if she still likes Chitose and that is why she's upset.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 23-26 Soon after, Maria arrives at the bar Chitose and Masaomi are hiding in, telling them the game is over. Masaomi attempts to get between the two but Chitose has him step aside. As Maria is about to attack, Chitose embraces her in his arms and tells her "Goodbye", as he had promised to do, and also states that he's sorry for having run away again, bringing tears to her eyes. Holding him, Maria tells Chitose she wants to make a promise with him: that the next morning, he will hug her and say goodbye. To this, Chitose makes a promise to do so.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 29-32 Aftermath Back at HOMRA, Tatara relays the story to Kusanagi and Shōhei Akagi, telling them Maria is nice under normal circumstances. Afterwards, Chitose and Masaomi walk into the clan's headquarters. Chitose, tired, apologizes to his fellow clansmen for the trouble he caused them. As Chitose is embraced by everyone, Shōhei comments on how odd it was that Maria was left alone when people left Maria since she had power, given that power is what binds the members of HOMRA together, something Totsuka seemingly agrees with.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 32-35 References Category:Event